


Whether

by smoothmovebro



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the fun in ruling the world without some music and sexy times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at oneword on September 2012. Set in the DW episode "Last of the Timelords".

“I can’t decide whether you should live or die!” the Master sang along with his all-around studio. Ruling the world would be so boring if there weren’t any tunes playing once in a while. He saw his co-ruler standing by the window-sill, gazing at some Toclafane passing by their craft. The Master made a small smile at the human standing there. So smart yet so… primitive.

He turned down the music for a while and brushed up against his co-ruler from behind and whispered “Isn’t it good? The whole world in the palm of your hand? Taking control of _everything_?” he punctuated the last word with a small lick from his partner’s ear down to his neck. The Master gained a small shiver from his partner and he smirked. “All this will be ours and ours alone,” the Master stepped back and turned up the volume a bit. “Unless that Sherlock character and the Doctor find a way to stop us,” he added with a scowl.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he heard that pleasing Irish accent that somehow made him feel aroused. “Sebby might find a way,” Jim turned around and they were close enough that one nudge would make them kiss. The Master clenched his fists and his eyes fluttered closed. A small chuckle came from Jim and pecked the Master on the cheek. “I love it when you do that. Makes me feel more…” Jim pulled the Master closer for a rough kiss. “…In control,” he finished. He may have been a little dazed from the kiss, but Jim was still able to shove the Master against the wall and kiss him more roughly. He was able to take off both their ties, shirts and suit jackets before they pulled back for air. The Master’s pupils were clearly blown wide. Jim snickered.

“You’re such a virgin. When was the last time you had sex? A hundred years ago?” he joked with another playful peck.

“Oh, no. I’m just a little rusty at this. Wait until I take it to the bedroom,” the Master said with a wicked grin on his face. 


End file.
